Sen Yuki
Sen'' (セン, Sen'')'' is a kunoichi from Kirigakure, member of the Yuki Clan, and referred to as part of the '''Hidden Mist Duo'. Sen belongs to Pandaa-ko: pandaa-ko@deviantart. Background Sen, and her younger sibling; Maeko were born around the time of the Third Shinobi World War. During that era; Blood Mist Village used powerful kekkei genkai to gain an advantage in the war. As a result of the aftermath, kekkei genkai users had become feared for their abilities, our of concern that their existence would only bring out more war. The Yuki Clan 's kekkei genkai; Ice Release was of no exception. Villagers raided the Yuki residence in the attempts to rid the village of these cursed shinobi. Maeko's and Sen's mother sacrificed herself to protect her precious children, enabling the two sisters to escape the civil war that occurred in Kirigakure, and live a peaceful life outside the village walls. The two of them became war orphans. Fortunately for them, they stumbled across a former village elder who had also fled the village as she too carried the cursed bloodline of the Yuki clan. The elderly woman took them in and promised shelter for as long as they wish, as she would much prefer some company. She taught them the way of shinobi, and the secret techniques of the Yuki clan. In a flashback, Sen was seen using her Ice Release: 1000 paper dolls to put on an ice puppet show for a young Maeko. It is assumed that was the original intent of the jutsu. Personality Sen is a soft spoken girl, and is very mature for her age. She has a kind heart, and has demonstrated to be very tolerant, able to forgive almost anyone for their mistakes. Sen is very diligent and well-mannered. She has shown no arrogance in her abilities and often compliments others on theirs. She is extremely loyal to her younger sister, and is willing to do almost anything to protect her. She has however, shown distrust for the hidden mist village. Sen is a little weak willed, and easily discouraged. She often purposely loses, or rather gives up when in an argument with Maeko, knowing that if the argument were to continue, Maeko will go in her "silent treatment" to which Sen avoids at all costs. Appearance Like Maeko; Sen is a little shorter then average. She has silvery-grey eyes, and creamy-white straight hair which is tied up into a short ponytail. She has a straight cut fringe, with bangs hanging either side of her face. In part I, Sen's attire consists of a blue, wavy dress that crosses over to the left, just like a kimono, and is held together by a slate-blue obi tied into a giant bow. Like Mei Terumī, the dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and her breasts. The dress falls above her knees at the front, and just below her knees at the back. The sleeves are of three-quarter design, and she wears a bandage across the upper part of her left arm. Underneath, she wears a black, skin tight one piece that has a large hemline on the front, and exposes her arms, her back, and the lateral part of her breast. The piece continues down to her feet and acts like stockings, and she wears standard navy-blue shinobi sandals to cover her feet. On missions, she wears a Kirigakure forehead protector around her neck, and a large summoning scroll tied to the back of her obi. . . . Concept Art Abilities Nature Transformation Although not as proficient in ninjutsu as her sister, Sen still possesses high ninjutsu skills. As a member of the Yuki Clan, Sen possesses the kekkei genkai; Ice Release. Ice release combines water based and wind based chakra and allows the user to manipulate, create and freeze water. This ice has been seen to be highly immune to fire release attacks as it does not melt that easily. Summoning Sen is in possession of a summoning scroll that has four contracts; an arctic wolf, an arctic fox, an arctic owl, and arctic hares. * The arctic wolf is used for combat. * The arctic fox is used for tracking. * The arctic owl is used for sending and receiving information. * The arctic hares are used for other supplementary purposes. Other Abilities Sen has shown to be very keen-minded. She has great observational and analytical abilities. In combat, she remains calm and collected, capable of finding a way around an opponent's technique or strategy. Sen is an above average genjutsu user. Genjutsu: Dawn of the Ice Age focuses on touch. If an opponent were to come into contact with any of her ice techniques, they would fall under a genjutsu. The affected opponent feels a cold sensation throughout their body and their minds are then surrounded by an icy landscape for what feels like an eternity - they become frozen and unable to move. Sen seems to resort to this technique, rather then her ninjutsu, to prevent unnecessary harm to others. Stats Part I Prologue Before the series starts, village elder was approached by Mei Terumi, who had informed her that the dark days of Blood Mist Village is over, and as a result of the civil wars, Kirigakure has greatly reduced in power. Mei had asked for the elder to return to the village, and provide it with her wisdom. village elder refuses the offer, and is handed a scroll in the event that she changes her mind. Maeko's condition worsened, she collapsed, and developed a high fever. village elder hands Sen the scroll, and tells her to take her sister to Kirigakure. There she can get the help she needs. In the attempts to save her, Sen takes Maeko to Kirigakure, and pledges her allegiance to the village to live her days out as a shinobi. Maeko is taken to the infirmary for treatment. Her condition stabilized, and she too agreed to become a shinobi. Maeko was released form the infirmary, and the two return to the Yuki residence. They both decide to put income from missions towards building it back up again and returning home. Land of Marsh Maeko and Sen head off to the Land of Marsh for their first C-ranked mission. The mission was to hunt and kill a supposed swamp monster that terrorised the village. Upon reaching the Land of Marsh, Maeko runs off towards some noises she heard in the distant swamp. Concerned, Sen attempts to follow, but is unable to locate her lost sister. A large, vine covered monster shows itself behind Sen, who quickly, and effortlessly annihilates it with her ice techniques. Sen then summons Kedama; an arctic fox used for tracking, and spends hours looking for her missing sister before being finally reunited for their return to Kirigakure. Chūnin Exams To come... Part I (unofficial) Name of Arc / OC name If you have an OC you wish to interact with mine, feel free to edit the article and write a section here. It won't be deleted, as it is listed as unofficial after all. Just keep in mind my OC's personality and abilities, i would love to see what you come up with! Don't forget to link your name/OC page !! ^-^ Meeting Neighbors / Sanger Kazan After completing a mission and returning to Kirigakure, Sen and her sister return to the Yuki residence. Shortly after returning to the compound, Sen decides to take a look around the compound and see how much damage has been done to it and what needs to be replaced or fixed. Shortly afterwards, she is attacked by a silver-haired boy, but manages to dodge his attack. When he attacks her with Water Release, she also uses Water Release, causing their two techniques to evenly collide. After carefully reading his movements and attack patterns, she notices that he is holding back and decides to trap him in her Genjutsu: Dawn of the Ice Age technique. After successfully trapping him in her genjutsu, Sen prepares to restrain him, only for the boy to break out of the genjutsu and launch several shards of ice at her. These shards however, are blocked by a wall of ice formed by Maeko. Sen and her sister prepare to attack the boy, only to stop after seeing him on his knees, apologizing. Sen listens to the boy introduce himself as Sanger Kazan and says that he is a member of the Yuki clan, despite his last name. After hearing that he only attacked her because he wanted to scare her off and thought she was a trespasser and looter instead of a Yuki clan member, Sen decides to forgive him. After explaining that she and her sister want to rebuild the Yuki compound, Sanger offers to assist them with his own income and to teach them his own Ice Release techniques. While hesitant to trust him, Sen agrees after seeing how excited and happy Maeko is after finding out they have living family. Shortly afterwards, Sanger shows them where he lives and to come get him if they ever need anything. Trivia * Sen's name means "thousand". * Sen's birthday falls on the Winter solstice (southern hemisphere). * According to the databook(s): ** Sen's hobby is origami and crafts. ** Sen dreams for a peaceful, quiet life. ** Sen does not wish to fight anyone. ** Sen's favourite food is cauliflower and broccoli. ** Sen's least favourite food is soy. ** Sen's favourte phrase is "an eye for an eye will leave the whole world blind". ** Sen has completed 1 official mission in total; 3 D-rank, 21 C-rank, 17 B-rank, 5 A-rank, and 1 S-rank. Disclaimer(s) *Naruto belongs to M. Kishimoto. *Sanger Kazan belongs to Sir Aether. Category:DRAFT